User talk:DJ Grimm XL
Let it be known now Deadlyswordslash, you ever abuse your powers as an admin again, and I will report you to Wikia Staff. You may be an admin, but you lack the characteristics to be one. TONY!! Your lovely other admin blocked me because she thinks she is the best on here! I want admin rights, and I asked you. She had no reason to interject herself into it, and even blocked me for asking! If this happens again, I will request for Bypass to B-Crat for this Wikia. I have already emailed staff on this, and they have my side when it comes to her. Make a choice Tony... Deadly, you are not worthy to be an admin... DJ Grimm XL 22:39, February 24, 2012 (UTC) I apologize in advance for leaving such a long message and I understand fully if you don't want to read it, but I have to make my feelings and reasons behind my actions known. Since I want to be thorough, I will reply to this point by point. I don't want to be misunderstood... :"Deadlyswordslash, you ever abuse your powers as an admin again, and I will report you to Wikia Staff." ::Abuse of powers is subjective. The 24 time limit was reasonable enough, taking into account you banskipped by using an IP account. :"You may be an admin, but you lack the characteristics to be one." ::Characteristics like what? I laid out to you before a brief summary why Tony promoted me; besides that you can't really judge my entire track record without knowing my full wiki history. One transgression does not an unfit admin make. :"TONY!! Your lovely other admin blocked me because she thinks she is the best on here!" ::Absolutely untrue. I think Tony is the best on here, by far. He's been here forever, outclasses everyone exponentially by a wide margin of useful edits...basically brought this place back from the dead and built it from the ground up by himself. He was even trusting enough to grant me admin powers when I only asked for mod rights. No, Tony is the best of all of us. I'm nothing compared to him. :"I want admin rights, and I asked you. She had no reason to interject herself into it, and even blocked me for asking!" ::I blocked you for two main reasons: 1) Because you kept continuing to do something I had asked you to stop doing, and 2) Because I really felt you needed to take a step back and think if you really want to be an admin here, and if you think you would do a truly excellent job. As an admin, one of my roles is to insert my opinions on important wiki matters such as staff promotion, so I was within my rights to lay out my initial argument why I felt we don't need another admin at this time. :"If this happens again, I will request for Bypass to B-Crat for this Wikia." ::You cannot do this because there is an active B-Crat on this wiki. Central wikia won't grant you b-crat powers and let you adopt the wiki unless Tony hasn't edited in 30 days. :"I have already emailed staff on this, and they have my side when it comes to her. Make a choice Tony..." ::If you mean Tony, alright then. But if you mean that random outsider who left a message on Tony's talkpage, I'm really not sure what you're trying to accomplish? He may be an admin, but he's not even affiliated with wikia, and can't do anything other than leave a biased opinion. You realize why he sided with you is because he only listened to your side of the argument and because he isn't familiar with this wiki or Twisted Metal, right? I understand I acted swiftly and rashly in my decision to block you for a period of time. I carried out that decision knowing full well the consequences, and I apologize for any bitter feelings caused by that action. Our discussion spiraled out of control quickly, and we're both at equal fault for that. I never acted once in self-interest, I only wish to help see this wiki grow and thrive. It is my hope that you will be able to find it in your heart to forgive me my actions. - [[User:Deadlyslashsword|'+Deadly']][[User Talk: Deadlyslashsword|'Slash']] 07:47, February 25, 2012 (UTC) You really just don't get it, do you? Why do you run to Tony and complain when I fix articles that you edit? Does the idea ever run through your mind that perhaps you're not the perfect editor? I find it a bit insulting when you go and complain that I touched a page you edited, when as an admin, it's more my responsibility than yours to make sure it's the best it can be. You complained that I wasn't here. With the way you've been aggravating me over the past week, can you honestly blame me for trying to get a moment's peace from your lunatic ramblings? God knows the wiki won't fall apart if I'm not here, it's been in it's current state for the longest time. And don't think that just because I apologize means I forgive you. I still can't believe you actually called in Sys-fucking-72, someone who could easily hack the wiki or into my computer, because you got your feelings hurt and because I don't agree with you. Also, if you see people throwing random bits of info into articles, fix them! You're being an irresponsible editor if you go and complain to Tony that I didn't fix it when you could have just as easily fix it up yourself. Being an administrator doesn't mean it's up to me to fix every single problem the wiki has, if you see wrong info, fix it! You complain when I don't monitor what's being added to pages, and then you complain when I go and clean them up. You're being a giant hypocrite. On a similar note, quit being so butthurt that I removed some of your trivia that you've added. It's something that I've been doing ever since I started here, since it's one of the most convoluted sections of any given article. If the trivia doesn't have anything to do specifically relating to the article's subject, or if it's not written in NPOV, I'm getting rid of it. It lowers the quality of the page otherwise. I'm not going on a personal vendetta against you by removing your trivia, I'm not lowering myself to your level here. Finally, I want you to stop acting like everything you've ever done at the Gundam Fanon wiki will transfer over here. First of all, it's a fanon wiki; you guys don't deal with actual factual information, and you're not subject to other people correcting your work, because you'd only be editing your own fanon. Your idea of promoting different admins to patrol different pages is quite simply the worst idea since SOPA. You mentioned you'd be the only one to add info to the Needles and Marcus Kane pages, which, knowing your love of random crackpot theories, would do much more harm to the page than help. It'd also effectively stop me from cleaning up those pages, which I just know you'd love, wouldn't you? tl;dr - Please stop acting so selfish. Any wiki is a team effort, and if you don't wish to cooperate with others, you can please leave. - [[User:Deadlyslashsword|'+Deadly']][[User Talk: Deadlyslashsword|'Slash']] 02:30, March 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm really not sure where you got this idea that I'm trying to take over the wiki from Tony. He may be away, but he promoted me so I could watch over the wiki while he handles his more important real-life business like college and work. Leaving messages when he's away isn't really accomplishing much since he's not devoting the time to come here and check his messages all that often. Also, please don't get angry with me for reading the messages you leave on his talk page. It's a public page, after all. Having said that, I'm going to have to ask you to please quit with the childish insults, disparaging comments, and general libel. Such an immature attitude is harming what very slim chances you have at a staff position, if Tony decides there are any redeeming qualities in you. - [[User:Deadlyslashsword|'+Deadly']][[User Talk: Deadlyslashsword|'Slash']] 05:50, March 3, 2012 (UTC)